1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conversation device and, more particularly, to a conversation device for printing characters on a tape by depressing keys so that the user can present the printed tape to other people for conversation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional conversation device of this type, the same key functions as a space key and a paper feed key. When the user depresses the key lightly, it functions as the space key which feeds the tape for a length corresponding to one character. However, when the key is strongly depressed, the same key functions as the paper feed key which feeds the tape for a desired length.
However, many users of the conventional conversation device are unable to coordinate voluntary muscular movement and to respond quickly. Even if the user wishes to depress the key to feed the tape for the length corresponding to one character, he may depress the key strongly. Thus, the paper feed mode is initiated against his will and unnecessary paper feeding is performed.